Pokemon Genesis
by PokeManiac18
Summary: This is the story of a young trainer from Palette, Ken, who has been chosen to be given a Pokemon and started on a journey. He will travel with friends,and face new challenges as he competes in Gyms to enter the Indigo League.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The Pokemon world is a wonderful place where people and creatures called Pokemon, co-exist with each other. This story takes place in that world; a world based off both a show and a video game.

The story takes place several years after Ash's journey, the main protagonist of the show. It follows the quest of another young trainer, Ken, also from Palette Town, and his adventures in the Kanto Region. Ken and his friends will journey all throughout Kanto as Ken tries to win eight Gym badges and compete in the Indigo League. But, not everything is right in Kanto. There will be many challenges and obstacles Ken and his friends must face along the way.

**Kanto Region Pokemon:**

There are many different kinds of Pokemon found in the Kanto region, similar to those found in the region in the games and TV show. Like the show (first season only), the original 151 Pokemon can be found in Kanto, unlike the show, more than that can be found. There are 185 Kanto Pokemon now, all 151 originals and any evolutions that exist in the other generations. Only one kind of Pokemon, with no "roots" in Kanto, is mentioned in the story and said _to_ be found in Kanto.

**Thugs/Gangsters:**

Many things have changed in Kanto, one that hasn't is the presence of Biker gangs. Kanto is still run amuck with bikers, more actually than before. They may be some of the antagonists in the story, although not the main ones. There are four main groups of Bikers that could be mentioned because, long ago, in Kanto, all bikers belonged to the same gang, until their numbers expanded and they broke up, fighting over roads and turf. Now there are four main groups of bikers, the Northern Mountain Ridge Bikers, the Western Plains Bikers, the Southern Seashore Bikers, and the Eastern Winds Bikers. The four biker gangs are at contestant "war" with each other over taking control of the center part of Kanto.

Team Rocket, the large corporation and group of gangsters once found all over Kanto, are no longer around. Rumor has it that their whole corporation fell to the ground on their quest to take over other regions of the world. However, another rumor also says that there is a new group of evil thugs in Kanto, secretly plotting to take it over.

**Geography/Buildings:**

For the most part, the landscape and geography in the story is based off the game. The story takes place specifically in Kanto, but references to other regions, and even other Pokemon in different regions, isn't excluded. However, while the towns in the game will be the same as the ones in the story (for the most part), it doesn't mean that they are the only ones. In fact, there are several new towns found in the story in the story.

A new corporation, expanding greatly all over Kanto, is the Meta Power Plant Company. The company has managed to renew several buildings and towns in Kanto, along with successfully building new ones. Some buildings renewed would include: the Power Plant, the Pokemon Mansion, and Silph Co.

Some buildings also no longer exist in the story, while new ones, and new sites, have replaced them.

**Pokemon Gyms:**

It is planned for the main protagonist in the story, Ken, to challenge the same Gyms found in the game version of Kanto. Many of the same Gym Leaders will run their Gyms, but there are new ones, based on the show and thought up by the author. Rules on Gyms battles have also changed slightly. The Pokemon that the Gym Leaders use are based off both the show and the games. Some may have completely different Pokemon, but they will follow the Gyms "specialization type" requirements (in other words they will make sense).

Other, and more detailed, explanations should be revealed along the way. That's the idea at least. This story is meant to entertained fans of the show or game, with a neat story thought up by another fan with too much time on his hands. It is planned for the complete story to be written, however there are no guarantees. It is hoped that many fans will find the story enjoyable.


	2. Ep1 So it Begins

Ken awoke to knocking at his bedroom door. Half asleep, he wondered over, clumsily tripping over, and stepping on junk scattered all over the floor. It was still early in the morning. Although the curtains were closed, Ken could still tell that the sun was still rising. He could hear feint chirping from the Pigey that were barely starting to get up outside his window. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his friend waiting for him.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Ken asked him, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Don't tell me that you've already forgotten what day it is?" Danny asked Ken in a calmed tone, but by the looks of it, Ken had. He let out a sighed. "We're suppose to get to Professor Oaks Lab, early, to get our first Pokemon. You should get ready, your parents are also waiting for you. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Danny turned around and walked down the steps to allow Ken to get ready in peace. Danny was a calm child, very independent too. He was still one of Ken's close friends.

Ken couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten one of the days he had eagerly been waiting for so long. Ken looked over at his alarm. For some reason his Zapdos Alarm Clock hadn't gone off, as if it had run out of power. Luckily, Ken had everything prepared and pre-packed for his journey. He was very excited. He was finally going to be on his own, away from his parents, on his own.

It was rare for anyone, especially Ken's parents, to leave Ken on his own. Unlike his friend Danny, who could practically take care of himself, Ken always got into some kind of trouble when left alone.

While Ken got ready up in his room, his friend Danny patiently waited for him in the living room. Ken's parents also waited for him. They sat at the table. Ken's father worked at a small Meta Power Plant that had just been built in Palette Town. He was in charge of managing it. Meta Power Plants had recently been popping up in many towns and cities in Kanto. They were a new, and a really successful, business that was provided efficient power, along with creating new jobs for citizens. Ken's Mother also worked. She worked in the town's hospital as a doctor.

The two parents were both glad and worried of their son's journey. They knew their son well, and while they trusted him, they knew that he might have problems being on his own. They still encouraged their young son to follow his dreams and achieve his goals. This was one of them, so they both knew that they would have to let go.

Ken rushed to get ready. In less than ten minutes, he was done changing and was all prepared to go. His clothes had been laid out the night before, his stuff was packed and he never bothered to style his light brown hair. Ready, he ran down the hall, out of his room, and rushed down the stairs.

"Careful, Ken," Ken's mother yelled out from the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "you might..."

There was a loud crash at the bottom of the stairs.

"...fall again."

After tending to Ken's head, Ken's mother served him breakfast and they all ate.

"Danny, are you sure you don't want anything?" Ken's mother asked Danny, who still sat quietly and patiently in the living room.

"No thank you," Danny replied, "I ate at home before I left."

In a rush, Ken began to stuff down his breakfast, and eat as fast as he could. He was eager to begin his journey, and he didn't want to keep Danny waiting.

"Take it easy their son," Ken's father warned Ken, " you don't want to choke again."

Ken knew that his father was probably right and slowed down.

"I'm sorry dad," Ken tried to excuse himself, "I'm just so excited to be heading on my own, is all."

Ken's parents looked at him and then looked at each other and smiled. Both of them knew how Ken felt, being once young trainers themselves. They were proud of their son.

When breakfast was over, Ken said goodbye to his parents.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Ken hugged them.

"You be careful out there son," Ken's father told him, "you'll be on your own now, so you'll have to be smart about the decisions you make. Promise me you'll think before you act, okay."

"Don't worry dad, and besides, I won't be entirely alone."

"That's right," Ken's mother replied, "he'll have his Pokemon, and friends with him. You're sure to make many new ones along the way as well. You'll also have us, so don't forget to call."

"I won't mom."

Ken and Danny waved goodbye as they made their way down the road towards Professor Oak's Lab. Both trainers knew that this was the beginning of a whole new chapter in their lives, neither knew exactly what to except.

The walk to Professor Oak's Lab was long. The little town of Palette had expanded over the years and was more of a suburban town now, than a farming one. However, there were still many wide open areas, farms and prairies in the outskirts of the town, and it was there that Professor Oak's Lab was located. It required large amounts of space to house many different types of Pokemon for study and research.

Ken had only met Professor Oak once before. It was on the day he, along with other two people, had been chosen to be given a Pokemon to start off on a Pokemon journey with. It had happened a few years back when Ken still attended Palette Elementary. Professor Oak had visited Ken's class to give a brief lecture on Pokemon. Professor Oak was a very old man who apparently knew a lot about Pokemon.

During the lecture, Ken remembered that not a lot of students cared to listen to the professor, including himself. He remember playing around with Danny and his other friend, Mark, when suddenly Professor Oak got all their attentions' to announce some big news. It was an opportunity. It was there that Professor Oak announced that he would grant three lucky students a Pokemon, along with a Pokedex, to start them off on their journey when they were old enough to own a one.

Everybody in Ken's class was excited to hear the news, and were all curious to know how they could be chosen. Professor Oak then promised them that the first three students to answer his questions correctly would receive the honor.

The first question Professor Oak asked was what three Pokemon were Kanto's National starter Pokemon. It was a simple question, but Ken and the other kids were still too young to know for sure. Several kids tried, but none got close, until one girl answered correctly.

"The three Pokemon are, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and ... Squirtle."

The little girl was none other than Melissa, one of the smartest kids in class. It was no surprise to Ken that she had answered correctly, although he wasn't thrilled that it was her. She had something out for him, they were rivals in a sense and he didn't enjoy it one bit.

The next question that Professor Oak asked was how does a Pokemon evolve. Danny got lucky and answered correctly.

"Pokemon evolve by gaining experience, love and care... I think."

Now there was only one slot left and Ken knew he had to get it, but he wasn' t the only one who wanted it. Professor Oak then asked the kids the last question. Professor Oak then pulled up a picture of a Pokemon and pointed to it as he asked the class.

"Can anyone tell me the name of Pichu's final evolution?"

Ken's arm shot up, although he wasn't even sure that he knew the answer, he had to risk it. Ken jumped up and down in his seat, trying to get called on, but the Professor called on Ken's friend Mark instead.

"It's Pikachu!" Mark proudly said aloud.

Professor Oak sympathetically shook his head.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, but that is not the right answer. You see, while Pikachu is Pichu's evolutionary form, it is not its final form." Professor Oak then turned to Ken. "How about you young man. Do you know what Pichu's final evolution is?"

Ken hesitated, he almost choked, but he got the nerve to say his guess out loud.

"Raichu?"

The rest is history. Now, Ken, Danny, and Melissa, were on their way to Professor Oak's Lab, ready to received there promised gift, a Pokemon partner to start on their journeys with.

"Look over there!" Danny shouted out loud, pointing to a huge lab that sat on top of a short hill. "We're here."

"Finally!" Ken exclaimed.

The two boys walked up the steps and made their way to the front door. When the doors automatically opened, they found themselves in front of a young girl, with long blond hair, with her arms on her hips. By the expression on her face, it seemed she wasn't very glad to see them.

"There you two are!' Melissa told them. "I've had to wait for you two to show up all morning."

To Be Continued...


	3. Ep2 Starting Rivalry

Melissa glared at both Ken and Danny.

"Where have you two been?" Professor Oak said that I had to wait until you tow showed up. I've been waiting here for almost an hour."

"Listen Melissa," Ken spoke out, Danny stayed quiet behind him, "I woke up a little late, okay. Danny was waiting for me. But we're both here now."

Melissa kept her stare, and Ken took a small step back, and then Melissa's face changed. It was as if she remembered something important. She looked down and thought to herself, then turned and looked back at Ken and grabbed his arm.

"Well then," she told him in an odd and cheerful mood, "let's go."

Melissa pulled Ken's arm and took him into the next room, with Danny following behind.

In the next room, Melissa dragged Ken up to an old man working on the counter opposite the wall.

"Okay Professor," Melissa said aloud, "we're all here. Can we have our Pokemon now."

The old man turned around, using a cane to help him. In a calm, low, voice Professor Oak greeted them all.

"Ah, glad to see that you could all make it. Come, why don't you three step over into the next room where your Pokemon await."

Professor Oak then turned to one of his assistants.

"Tracey, do you mind bring the parcel from my office?" Professor Oak asked the assistant.

"Not at all Professor."

The three young, soon to be, trainers followed Professor Oak into the next room were three Pokemon sat on a table. They were very excited to see them, both the trainers and the Pokemon.

"So," Professor Oak looked over at the trainers, "which one of you would like to go first."

Before Ken or Danny could say a word, Melissa stepped forward. She inspected each Pokemon up close and then walked back to Ken and Danny.

"Ken," she said pointing straight at him, "you go first."

"Me?" Ken seemed confused of Melissa's generosity. He looked over at Danny who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I'll go first."

Ken walked up to the three Pokemon and took a close inspection of each himself. He went right to left. First he took a look at Squirtle. Squirtle was calm, and stared right back with a short smile. Next, Ken looked at Charmander. Charmander turned away, as if it could do better. Last, Ken looked at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur smiled back and even tried to get a better look at Ken by standing on its hind legs, but it fell over trying to do so.

"Ah!" Ken barely managed to catch Bulbasaur before it hit the ground. "Don't worry, I've gotcha'."

Ken carried Bulbasaur in his arms and thought it was a perfect match.

"I think I'll go with..."

"Bulbasaur, great!" Melissa interrupted. "Then I call Charmander!"

Melissa charged toward the table and grabbed Charmander before Danny could get the chance to argue with her. Danny didn't, and instead picked up Squirtle.

"I guess it's just you and me." Danny said aloud.

"Great, then we're all fine with our choices?" Professor Oak asked.

They all nodded.

"Great!"

"Professor!' The assistant reappeared, holding some kind of parcel with him. "Here you go Professor."

"Ah, why thank you Tracey." Professor Oak placed the parcel on the now empty table and opened it. From it he took out three slim devices. "Here, I'd like to give you each one of these." He turned around and showed them the devices up close. "They're Pokedexs. These are the newest models."

The Pokedexs were high tech devices, just small enough to fit in their pockets. They had one large touch screen and a few buttons on the bottom and on the side. There was even one in the center bottom that resembled a Pokeball. It also had a small camera on the front and on the back.

"Now the way these devices work is simple. All you have to do is hold it up to a certain Pokemon and it will tell you all the information it has on it."

To demonstrate, Professor Oak pointed one of the Pokedexs at Charmander.

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on its tail indicates the measure of its life force. The healthier it is, the more intensely it burns._

"You see," the Professor explained, "but these Pokedexs can do much more than record data on wild Pokemon. With it you can see information on all your own Pokemon, including the ones you don't have with you. It also has a Guide Book app that will give you all the basic information you'll need for your journey. It can make calls too. Basically it is like a smart phone, only it can serve as your ID. Here, each of you take one."

There were three different colored Pokedexs, a light pink, a dark purple and a white one. Melissa picked up the pink one and Danny chose the purple one, leaving the white one for Ken.

"Here," Professor Oak added taking something else out of the box, "you'll also need these."

The Professor then handed each trainer five Pokeballs, one Pokeball-holding-belt and a small leather case.

"What are the cases for?" Danny asked.

"Just in case." Professor Oak answered. "You can use these cases in case you decide to collect Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons."

"Thank you Professor," Melissa said out loud, shaking the old man's hand, "I'll be taking Charmander's Pokeball now.'

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yup, I might as well get a heads start." Melissa looked over at Ken and Danny, giving them both another glare, her cheery attitude had faded. She was back on versus mode. "I'll see you two later."

After getting Charmander's Pokeball, Melissa left the lab on her own.

"Thank you Professor Oak, for Squirtle, the Pokedex and everything." Danny respectfully shook the Professor's hand.

"Yeah," Ken felt like he should give his thanks too, "thanks for everything Professor Oak."

"Oh don't thank me, It's a pleaser. I just hope you all keep in touch and keep me updated on your progress."

"Don't worry," Danny looked over at Ken, "we will.'

Ken and Danny walked away, waving goodbye at the Professor and his assistant. Once again, they were on their way.

After another long walk, the two trainers finally reached the town limits.

"So, it's off to... where are we going again?" Ken had to ask Danny.

Danny smiled.

"Viridian City, I guess."

The two boys continued to walk when they came across an open field.

"Hey!" Ken shouted. "I think this would be a great place for a battle. What do you say Danny?"

Danny smiled again.

"You're on!"

The two boys went on opposite sides of the field and prepared to call out their Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Come on out, Squirtle!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Ep3 Rules and Guides

With both Pokemon out on the field, Ken and Danny started their first battle. Each one pulled out their Pokedexs to see what moves their Pokemon knew.

_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. The seed on its back provides it with the nutrition it needs to grow. The seed also grows larger the older it gets._

"Looks like Bulbasaur knows Tackle and Vine Whip." Ken said to himself.

_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. When threatened, it will hide in its shell, and then try to strike back with spouts of water._

"Withdraw and Water Gun." Danny said. "Good."

"Okay, Bulbasaur," Ken yelled out, "use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged at full speed towards Squirtle. Squirtle panicked.

"Squirtle," Danny called out, "Withdraw!"

Before Bulbasaur could land its attack, Squirtle withdrew in its shell, protecting itself. With Bulbasaur still up close, Squirtle popped out of its shell to face it. Danny called out.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle let out a Water Gun attack, pushing Bulbasaur farther back.

"Bulbasaur, use another Tackle attack!"

Bulbasaur ran towards Squirtle.

"Stop it with Water Gun Squirtle!"

Squirtle let out another Water Gun, splashing Bulbasaur and stopping it from attacking.

"Use Vine Whip Bulbasaur."

Fighting off Squirtle's Water Gun, two green vines extended from Bulbasaur's sides, whipping Squirtle repeatedly and stopping the attack. Squirtle let out a feint cry before fainting.

"Yes!" Ken yelled out. "We won!"

Ken ran up to Bulbasaur and carried him up. Danny walked up to Squirtle and treated its injuries with a Potion he had with him.

"Don't worry Squirtle, it'll be okay."

After their short battle, the two boys packed up their things and headed back on the road to Viridian City. Their walk was long and they stopped for a moment to rest. It was by a small pond where they had lunch. Bulbasaur and Squirtle finished early and ran off to the nearby pond to play.

"Be careful Squirtle." Danny cried out.

"You too Bulbasaur." Ken added, turning to face Danny. "Can you believe this? Finally, we are on our own! It's just the two of us now. Traveling together. It'll be great."

Danny smiled back at Ken, but Ken didn't feel to good about it. After they finished eating, they called back their Pokemon and continued on their walk. As they began to enter into some forest-like terrain, an area surrounded by trees, Danny began to read aloud from his Pokedex. Danny was curious to learn more from the Guide Book app. Ken listened as he walked ahead.

"It says here," Danny read aloud, "that while trainers are allowed to catch as many Pokemon as they want, they can only carry six at a time with them."

"Huh, so that must be why Professor Oak only gave us five Pokeballs to start off with. So, what happens to the other ones we catch?"

"It says here that they are stored in Pokemon Boxes, electronically. Access to them can be made through Pokemon Centers. Pokemon Center are healing facilities for Pokemon where trainers can also stay for the night. It also says that trainers can obtain more Pokeballs, and other kinds of supplies, in PokeMarts. PokeMarts can be found in many towns and cities, along with Pokemon Centers."

Ken found everything to be so fascinating, but was much more curious of something else.

"So what about competing in the Indigo League?" Ken asked Danny. "What does the Guide say about that?"

Danny scrolled down to look for the write section.

"It says here that in order for a trainer to compete in the Indigo League, he or she must first register themselves at a local Pokemon Center. After that they must compete in Gym battles, and earn at least eight of them to be eligible to compete in the Indigo League tournament."

"Eight, huh." Ken thought to himself, beginning to realize all the work he would have to put into it if he chose to compete.

"Yup," Danny continued reading, "it says that official Pokemon Gyms are located all over Kanto. Each Gym specializes in a different type of Pokemon. To receive a badge, a trainer must face and defeat the Gym's leader. In a Gym battle, both the opponent and Gym Leader are allowed only three Pokemon each. The Gym Leader is not allowed to substitute, however, a trainer may. After a trainer has earned eight Gym badges, he or she is eligible to compete in the Indigo League tournament. The winner of the Indigo League will then be eligible to compete in the Champion League, battle the Elite four and then challenge the current Pokemon Champion for his/her title."

There was a brief moment of silence as they both thought about it.

"So," Danny asked Ken, "do you plan to enter the Indigo League?"

Ken slowed down so that he could walk right next to his friend.

"I think I would like to try. I've always dreamed of it, but I've never been too sure. I'd like to give it a chance. I think I could make it far. How about you?"

Danny looked down.

"I'm not sure I want to try it."

The two boys continued to walk north, when the sun began to set.

"It's getting late," Danny pointed out, "we should stop here for the night."

"You're probably right." Ken agreed and the two started camp.

To Be Continued...


	5. Ep4 Separation

Ken and Danny found a nice place by the path to camp out for the night. While they didn't have tents, they did have sleeping bags and other supplies. The weather seemed nice enough to sleep out in the open. The two boys had just about everything set, all that was missing was a nice fire to cook and sit around.

"I'll get the firewood." Ken volunteered.

He let Bulbasaur out and the two ran into the nearby trees in the search of some dry wood.

"Careful, Ken." Danny yelled out. "Why don't I come too?"

"Don't worry about it." Ken replied from a distance away. "Me and Bulbasaur can handle it."

Danny started to unpack the food, and took out Squirtle to help him. Somewhere not too far away from Ken and Danny's campsite, Ken and Bulbasaur picked up some dry wood to carry back. Using its vines, Bulbasaur reached outwards and picked up the wood pieces, then handed them to Ken to carry.

"Good job Bulbasaur! I think this is enough. Let's head back now."

Just as the two were heading back, Ken noticed a small purple Pokemon running past them.

"Hey, what's that?" Ken said aloud, taking out his Pokedex and holding it out towards the Pokemon.

_Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. It likes to eat and will settle down anywhere food is available. It is a very cautious Pokemon._

"So, it's a Rattata." Ken dropped the firewood and got Bulbasaur prepared for battle. "Quick Bulbasaur, Tackle it."

Bulbasaur ran full speed towards Rattata and hit it directly, but Rattata didn't' go down. Rattata then Tackled Bulbasaur back, then ran away deeper into the trees.

"Follow it!" Ken shouted as he and Bulbasaur ran after the small Rattata.

The two got close, but then lost Rattata, and their way back.

"Uh, oh." Ken said aloud.

He looked around to try and figure out the his way back.

"Oh great," he said, "I think we're lost."

Back in camp, Danny and Squirtle waited for Ken and Bulbasaur, but they just weren't showing up. Danny walked into the trees with Squirtle and they both tried to look for them, but they didn't wonder off too far.

"I hope Ken hasn't gotten himself lost." Danny said aloud. "It wouldn't be a surprise."

Ken was lost. He wondered past the trees, walking in circles with Bulbasaur following him. Ken began to worry. Bulbasaur did too.

"Okay, I'll admit it. We are lost."

Ken saw the sad expression on Bulbasaur face and picked him up.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur. We'll be alright."

Ken comforted Bulbasaur, but knew it was too dark to continue looking for the campsite. So he sat down by a tree, near a clearing, and huddled under it with Bulbasaur.

Danny also realized it was too dark to go looking for Ken, he and Squirtle stayed in their place and laid down with each other.

"You know, Squirtle," Danny told Squirtle, "I'm still not sure where I want to go from here."

Squirtle looked at Danny, giving him its full attention.

"Ken plans to compete in the Indigo League, and I don't want to slow him down. But I just can't leave him alone. He'll get himself into trouble, like how he already has. I want to be a good friend, so I'll stick around as long as he needs me too. We should wake up early tomorrow and start looking for him and Bulbasaur. What do you think?"

Squirtle agreed and the two fell asleep.

Ken and Bulbasaur rested under the tree, while looking up at the stars. Ken had managed to calm Bulbasaur down.

"Don't worry Bulbasaur, tomorrow we'll find Danny and then we'll all be off on our journey together."

Ken looked down at Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur smiled back.

"Yup, all four of us. Although, I think Danny wants to travel alone. He doesn't seem to happy about traveling together. Earlier when I brought it up, he just smiled, but I can tell he's not too happy. I'm sure he wants to go alone. I know that he's independent and I'm not surprised that he wants to find his own way. He's just too much of a good friend to leave me alone. He probably thinks I'll get into trouble like I've already have. What do you think Bulbasaur?"

Bulbasaur looked up at Ken reassuringly.

"I guess if he did leave I wouldn't be alone. I'll always have you and who knows how many other friends and Pokemon. I think that if we can survive the night together, we can survive traveling on our own together."

Ken and Bulbasaur laid back, but couldn't fall asleep. So instead they focused their attention on the stars again. Suddenly, they both noticed something making its way across the sky. It was a small creature, a Pokemon of some kind, that glowed as it passed by. Ken reached for his Pokedex as soon as he realized he was seeing something rare, but it was too late. By the time he had it out. The Pokemon, or whatever it was, was gone.

"What was that?" Ken asked Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur had seen it too, but neither knew what it meant. Time passed and Ken grew exhausted.

"I wish I could just fall asleep."

That's when Bulbasaur, half asleep, released a sparkling green dust from its bulb. It managed to reach Ken's face.

"Huh? Ahh (yawn)! Sleep Powder? Bulbasaur you learned..."

Both Ken and Bulbasaur fell asleep.

The next morning, Danny and Squirtle got up and packed everything, then they headed into the trees to look for Ken and Bulbasaur. A while after, Ken and Bulbasaur got up. They both wondered in the trees looking for Danny and Squirtle.

Finally, after some time, Ken and Bulbasaur found their way out of the trees, but had yet to find Danny. They continued to walk when they spotted something far off into the distance. It was a city, Viridian City. Ken and Bulbasaur had made it to Viridian City. Then Danny and Squirtle appeared behind them.

"Hey, we've found you! Squirtle and I've been worried about you guys."

"Don't worry, we're fine." Ken responded. "How about you guys?"

"We're fine too." Danny reassured him. He then looked out into the distance at Viridian City. "So that's Viridian City."

"Yup." Ken replied. "Looks like we know where we're headed, right Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur nodded.

"What about you guys?" Ken asked, looking over at Danny.

Danny was surprised by Ken's question, assuming that he wasn't exactly traveling with him.

"Well, we're traveling with you guys." Danny answered unsurely.

Ken shook his head.

"It's okay Danny, I know that you want to do this alone. I'll be fine. I've got Bulbasaur by my side. Isn't that right buddy?"

Bulbasaur cried out and nodded.

"Yeah, but what if you guys get into trouble again. Will you be okay?"

"I think me and Bulbasaur can handle it. You just focus on finding your own path, I'm sure ours will cross with yours. We'll see each other again. So, where are you headed?"

Danny thought about it and then smiled.

"I think we'll head west from here."

"Really? Then I guess this is goodbye, for now at least."

"Yup."

Ken and Danny shook hands, then waved goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways. Ken continued to walk towards Viridian City, hoping to register for the Indigo League.

To Be Continued...


	6. Ep5 Pokemon Center Panic Part 1

Ken had finally arrived to Viridian City. Now all he had to do was find the Pokemon Center and register for the Indigo League. Close by the City entrance, he noticed a Parole Booth with an officer and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," Ken told the officer sitting in the booth, "could you tell me where I could find the Pokemon Center?"

The officer stepped out and looked down at him, taking off her sunglasses.

"Could you show me some ID first?" The officer asked him.

Ken reached in his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. "Will this work?"

Officer Jenny took Ken's Pokedex and checked it.

"Yes, it seems to check out, Ken right?"

"Yes, Ken."

"Well hello there Ken, my name is Officer Jenny." The Officer then pointed to a large building that had a huge Pokeball sign on it far off in the distance. "That over there is the Pokemon Center."

"Thank you officer."

Ken walked down the road and made it to the Pokemon Center. It was still early in the day, so if things went fast enough, he should have enough time to continue on his journey. The doors automatically opened and Ken walked in. To his surprise, it was empty, even the front desk was empty.

"Hello?" Ken called out, "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, so Ken sat down in the waiting area to the right. He sat down on the small sofa, when he noticed the Video Phones on the side of the room.

"I should make a call." Ken thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in the back room of the Center, Nurse Joy was tied up on a chair, only her arms free and working on a computer. At the end of the room, in the corner, two young trainers were also tied up. Hovering over the Nurse were two ominous looking people. A boy and a girl, who seemed identical in a way.

They wore a strange dark uniform, boots, gloves and a black jacket with a strange, white, insignia on the back. They also wore dark glasses that covered their eyes. Their hair was the same color, a light shape of purple, only styled in different ways. The boy's hair was short, combed back to a curve. The girl's hair was longer, and spiky on the ends.

"Hurry up and find the records," the boy threatened the Nurse, "we'd hate to have to do something to all the sick Pokemon in the Center."

"Please, don't hurt the sick Pokemon," the Nurse pleaded as she searched through files on the computer, "don't try and steal them either."

"Don't worry about that," the girl responded, "we're not interested in sick and weak Pokemon. We don't even have to hurt them if you want, but if you don't hurry up, I can't say the same about your precious Chanseys."

Back in the lobby, Ken thought of who to call.

"Well, I can't talk to mom or dad, they're both working. I'll call Professor Oak."

Ken dialed the number, he had it recorded on his Pokedex. He then realized that he could use his Pokedex to make a call. That could have come in handy the day before when he was lost. Anyways, that was over with, and he was already on the Video Phone not to use it. He waited patiently for Professor Oak to answer.

"Hello." Professor Oak answered. "Oh, it's you Ken. How are you?"

"High Professor, I'm okay. I'm calling from the Viridian City Pokemon Center."

"Glad to see you made it, I was beginning to think that you and Danny wouldn't make it there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see, it seems that your friend Melissa beat you two there. She arrived to Viridian City yesterday night."

"Oh, I see." Ken was not thrilled to hear that.

"So, you and Danny made it."

"Well actually, no." Ken began to explain. "Danny decided to go west once we arrived here. He left on his own."

"I see, well I'm not surprised. He seems like a very independent type of guy. I assume that your journey together went well, though."

"For the most part, I guess." Ken said. "Although yesterday night, we got separated. I got lost."

"Oh really? Were you okay?"

"Uh huh, I was all right, and I got to spend some time with Bulbasaur too."

"Glad to hear you two are getting along."

"Yeah, we even saw something strange last night."

"Really, what do you think you two saw?"

"We're not sure. It was some kind of Pokemon, I think. It was flying across the sky. It appeared to be glowing as it did."

"Don't tell me you saw Ho-oh?"

"Ho-oh?" Ken was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you see, a young trainer once told me he saw a strange Pokemon flying across the sky on his way to Viridian City. He claimed it was a Ho-oh."

"Yeah, I don't think it was Ho-oh." Ken explained. "The Pokemon I saw was a lot smaller, and had no wings, which is odd because it flew across the sky."

"Well there are many strange and wonderful Pokemon out there, still left to be discovered. I'm glad to hear that you arrived at the Pokemon Center safely."

"Yup, I'm also planning to register for the Indigo League."

"Well congratulations Ken. You know, your friend Melissa is also planning in competing in the Indigo League. Now you'll have to call me back later, I have some Pokemon that need tending. Goodbye Ken."

"Goodbye Professor." Ken said.

"So Melissa is also competing in the Indigo League, what a surprise." Ken thought out loud.

Ken looked over at the front desk, no one had arrivedyet, so he got up to ring the bell.

"What is taking so long?" the boy asked Nurse Joy. "You'd better hurry it up, or else."

"Well, I'm sorry but the files you want me to look for are very old, I'm not even sure there here."

"Well they better be." The girl added.

One of the two trainers tied up in the corner managed to knock off the cloth that covered his mouth.

"What do you want with those files anyways." The young trainer asked.

"None of your business, you little brat." The girl replied.

"Uh oh," the boy in uniform said out loud, "there's a boy at the front desk."

"What?" The girl hissed. "I thought I told you to lock the door."

"Well I forgot." The boy answered. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess I'll have to take care of him myself." The girl answered before leaving the room.

Kelley, as the girl in the dark uniform was called, walked out of the room leaving Ed (short for Edward) in charge of keeping an eye on Nurse Joy and the two tied up trainers. Kelley walked down the hall and opened the doors of a large closet. Inside, three Chanseys were cornered by two purple Pokemon watching over them. Kelley grinned and took a pair of nurse clothes with her.

Back in the lobby, Ken continued to ring the small bell that was on the front desk.

"Hello, Nurse Joy? Is anyone even here?"

Just then, Kelley walked out, wearing the nurse outfit and a mouth cover that covered up half her face.

To Be Continued...


End file.
